mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The River Nile-2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ussrt3.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) :) Holy shit even i wasnt that pissed ;). I agree, BTW, we are trying to start a map game on the wiki called Labuntur Nova Roma. Me and Sims are co head mods to keep each other at bay and so we wont get biased(Since I know how frustrating it is) It is about the Ottomans defeating the Byzanites at constinople, and you grab your nation and do stuff. Back to topic, AvArb probably will last another week tops. Theoldbabyisawesomer (talk) 11:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I forot to officialy exit that game, now i exited OFFICIALLY. Ive pretty much been absent since 1954.5 you made me think When I left Croatia to go to school here, Damn, I wasnt prepared for rascisim. and there are alot of people in UVT thaat arent, but it is int hes south, and we always got some. America is probably 60% racist, which is more than Half. And now Im screwed, sience our stupid government is going to enter the EU, which i strongly oppose(which when i was younger I though was good). US is needed for school, not much after that, their econimic collapse is imminent in the US and EU. What you said though, made me think(intitled in the title). What is going to happen to the U.S after the collapse. Will it become communist, split up, will it be invaded. When the Croatains join the EU, what happens when Greece pust us(And Germany and others) in debt. And than Australia and NZ are screwed(ANZUS). BRIC will be the powers, Iran and NK and the other Baddies aming for nukes than has an immediate better chance. Soon we will see a unified Korea, A even bigger turmoil in the Middle East, and ultimately BRIC vs NATO remains. they would tear each other limb from limb. And then who is having it good, Africa and South America, who are untouched. Meanwhile Im probably dead, and youre probably dead, and half the Population of the world is dead because of the US and Greece. Greece is gonna become Fascist, And the Americans are too thick headed to do anything about it. ___________/Fill crap Here (talk) 18:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Probaly some of the peoples presence blocks the site for you ;) --------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 21:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC)